epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesome Betterhero/ZeRo vs Jwong (Awesome Rap Battles)
Super Smash Bros. player ZeRo raps against Marvel vs. Capcom player Jwong, to see who is better at fighting games. ZeRo vs Jwong ZeRo I'm going for broke on this neglected joke! I'll meteor smash him with no platform below! Bounce off you like a fish! Can't beat the percentage I dish Try to flow! I'll parry your raps like Daigo I'm the real Marvel here. You're a tiresome twit You can't zone in my zone, so you should pause and quit You're the villain of this story mode. I'm the hero with the glory, bro V-Trigger and X-Factor won't help against ZeRo Jwong I play Menat, yet I never foresaw this filthy Chilean Who needs to change up his game. It ain't casuals we're playin' You've got ZeRo talent, always shuttling to the top of the tier list I'll B button you back to your ocarina days, learning English I'm Storming in and pelting you with cold hail raps You fight like a COM, but now you're getting capped Hard like Sentinel, I force my way through any competition Gonzalo Barrios sets the bar low, just like the politician ZeRo I learned straight from the best! You learned from assists you call "friends" My chic streak with Sheik is a game-breaking trend Once I slash you out of competitive, they'll call you Jobless Wong Flipping through this Evil Genius like I'm Diddy Kong Time will run out before this coward can reduce my stocks I'll pop your info over to Yipes and Chris G with a doxx You have your future-seeing Menat, but my boy Shulk's the pimp There's no recovering from this verse once you get verbally gimped Jwong I've made 3v1 comebacks, so I'll beat ZeRo with a perfect You don't know the rap metagame, and I've been wondering when you'll learn it! Your results completely Vanished after your win streak ended Prince Ramen says your title is poorly defended I'll ZeRo in on your smirking face. I'm a Rocket Puncher Striking down a one-game wonder like Esam's Thunder You're an unnecessary secondary. I'm the main Throw in Mew2King. I'll make this a happy birthday! ZeRo After I down smash on your footsies, I'll dash in for the K.O. Next time you try a comeback, remember to factor in the ZeRo I'll grab your announcer, and he'll tell me I'm excellent And once the crowd chants three ZeRos, I'll take you to 1000% I've checked out your YouTube content. It's shoddy You spread yourself thin with fighting games, yet you still got a fat body Ledge to ledge and off the walls, the stage can't handle my flow When I win this set, they'll call it EVO Moment number ZeRo! Jwong You should stay on level ZeRo, while I'm reaching level 5 My Wolverine will claw you and your Wolf down to size My winning streak's a grand 300, but 56 is where you're at And at least my YouTube content doesn't feature me being an annoying brat Landing blow after blow, I'm a Hyper Combo I'm faster than your mains, while the weight you carry is low MvC and Smash cross over, but our flows can't combine Cause your rapping gets a ZeRo out of 999! Who won? You decide! AWESOME RAP (video game noises) BATTLES! Who won? ZeRo Jwong hint for next battle: After I freak and creep you out, you'll be jumping like frogs Category:Blog posts